its_all_goosfandomcom-20200215-history
Keros Graygale
Keros Graygale is a PC in the Out of the Abyss campaign. He was one of many prisoners who were dragged to the depths of the Underdark. He is a friendly young man, with a skill for swordplay (and "swordplay" ;)) Description Appearance Keros has a very slight but muscular build, sporting red skin and large horns that are common for Tielfings. He tends to leave his hair long. His canines are very sharp and pronounced; his eyes are yellow and cat-like. Personality Keros's alignment is "neutral good". He is friendly, though it takes him a short time to warm to people. He enjoys entertaining above all else, whether himself or others. He likes to joke and to prod people with friendly jabs. His tendency to show off can be a bit annoying for certain personalities. Biography Background When Keros was a young boy his mother passed away due to an illness. His father, a respected woodcarver in Yartar, did his best to console him but he was still having trouble coping with his sadness until he met Leo, an associate of his mother. Leo once traveled with Keros's mother as part of a band of entertainers. Leo performed stage combat and Keros's mother was a dancer. As Leo told Keros of his mother's grace and how she brought joy to her audience, Keros became inspired to become an entertainer as well. Leo trained Keros in the art of the sword, and he was a natural. Unfortunately, Keros was unable to find a job of good repute, and soon turned to street-fighting when he was unable to find a place to perform. He often entertained at a secret illegal fight pit and soon developed a reputation as a swift and brutally efficient warrior. The Underdark After a raid on Yartar led to his capture, Keros found himself trapped in a Drow prison in the Underdark. Fearing for his life, but excited at the thought of facing a Drow soldier in combat, Keros waited for a chance to escape. A chance eventually revealed itself, without much help from Keros. He joined with a group of other prisoners as one of their captors created an opportunity for escape. A surprising addition to their escape was a seemingly random monster attack. Keros got his chance to face the Drow in battle, but instead of a glorious victory he was met with a large dose of paralytic spider poison. His new companions carried him to safety, earning his thanks and a debt of gratitude. During their travels they faced many perils, including the dangers of starvation and thirst. Another danger also met them along the way- the growing madness of the Underdark. After a battle with a water elemental, the group entered a cave where the found several spiders and a Halfling named Fargus Rumblefoot. After recovering from a paralytic poison, Fargus agreed to lead the group to the City of Blades- Gracklstugh. They managed to cross a rope bridge over a dangerous lava pit, though Fargus was gravely injured in the process. The group now finds themselves a strange but beautiful cave of fungus. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Out of the Abyss